


Unfinished Business

by ShotsbyShae



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotsbyShae/pseuds/ShotsbyShae
Summary: A Lexi Wilson Story. A training weekend turns into Lexi's first official mission: just a simple arms bust. After all, what can go wrong with Iron Man and Captain America...almost as much as with Sam and Dean Winchester, especially when someone from Lexi's past has other plans for the witch.





	Unfinished Business

Wilson wanders down the hallway peeking in various rooms as she passes. She's only been to the compound a handful of times, but it's usually not this quiet. She reaches the end of the hallway and sees a familiar face moving around in the open kitchen area.

"Hey," She greets Stark as she walks closer, "Where is everyone?"

"Hey, you," he smiles to her, "Um…let's see, Barton, Romanoff, Barnes, and Wilson are in Chechnya. Vision and Wanda have the weekend off and Banner is working on a project."

"So, I'm here for nothing?" She questions him, picking up an apple from the bowl on the bar.

Stark had suggested she start coming to the compound on the first weekend of every month for training and this was her third trip.

"Not nothing," he replies, "I'm here, aren't I?"

"You're going to train me?" She lifts an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I haven't planned our agenda yet, but," he shrugs his shoulders as she takes a bite from the apple, "we might skip the gym this weekend."

"Are you scared of me?" She questions him playfully.

"No," he remarks with a smirk, "maybe a little."

"Boss," F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice comes through the sound system, "Captain Roger's is requesting your presence in his office."

"On my way," Stark responds to the AI, then tilts his head for Lexi to follow him.

Steve is standing behind his desk when Stark and Lexi enter the room and he looks surprised by the hunter's presence, "Wilson."

She gives a wave of her hand before she takes another bite from her apple and he continues, "Tony, we just received word on a shipment of vibranium coming into Boston."

"When?" Stark questions him, taking the file folder Rogers offers.

"Tonight," he replies.

"Ooohhh," Lexi sounds intrigued as she leans over to peek at the contents of the folder Stark's flipping through, "a mission?"

"No," Steve says sternly.

"Okay then," she responds curtly, patting Tony on the shoulder, "See you next month."

"Hang on," he begins, looking at Steve with a raised eyebrow, "I mean, it's just an arms deal, we can practically do those with our eyes closed."

"Tony," Steve begins.

"You've been saying you wanted to get me in the field," Lexi adds a little too enthusiastically, the idea of going on a mission instead of being stuck in the compound sounds more appealing to her.

"I have," Stark says.

"And who better to be in the field with than Iron Man," she smiles, go for the egos, "and Captain America. I mean, you are the best of the best, right?"

The two men share a glance and Steve sighs visibly, knowing he's lost this fight and gives Stark a nod of approval. Tony looks over at Lexi with a half-smile, "Well Kimmy…suit up."

"You do know that's not my name," she takes another small bite from her apple, then looks down at the dark ripped jeans and the faded purple Rolling Stones t-shirt she's in, "and I'll stick with what I'm wearing."

"I don't think so," Stark replies.

"Well I'm not wearing a bright blue spangled outfit like Captain Fabulous," Lexi retorts glancing over at Rogers.

The laugh Tony chokes on causes Steve to give them both an unimpressed look as Tony states, "No, I'm sure I have something…black…bad ass…just your size."

She rolls her eyes as she turns to exit the office, "Of course you do."

~~~~~~

Lexi has her backpack slung over her shoulder as she makes her way down the hall. She had to give Stark some credit on the suit design though, whatever the material was looked like hard canvas, but it was actually quite breathable and flexible. It was solid black and came all the way up to her collarbone, giving her shoulders a very squared-off appearance, which was in her mind, very intimidating. Her fingerless tactical gloves were a deep shade of purple, which matched some of the stitching in the rest of the suit. It definitely wasn't a superhero costume to be mimicked by kids at Halloween, but it was far from her normal look.

She sees Rogers a few feet in front of her approaching the door leading outside, he's wearing a dark navy suit with touches of brown in it, his shield on his back and helmet in one hand. It's definitely not the type of suit she's ever seen him in before and she can't hold back the smirk that works its way across her face.

"Look at you," she says, as she closes the distance between them, "that suit isn't spangled at all."

"Nope," Rogers replies, pushing open the glass door for her to walk through, "sure isn't, Miss 'I'm not wearing a suit'."

"Shut up."

They start to walk across the open pavement to the awaiting quinjet and Steve glances down at the girl walking alongside him, "Feels good though doesn't it?"

"I'm no hero," she replies quietly without looking at him.

A sharp whistle draws their attention to the rear of the quinjet where Tony stands with sunglasses on. He begins to clap slowly, watching the two of them walk towards him, their strides in unison.

"You two look like you're about to kick some ass," he says with a boyish grin, "makes me feel all tingly inside."

"You did good by the way," Lexi remarks, indicating the suit with her hand, "you're not getting this back."

"I know," Stark smiles, then turns on his heel as they reach him and he continues, "Let's go get some bad guys, shall we?"

A simple arms deal. That's what they had been expecting, not an all-out fire fight, much less the familiar face the dark-haired hunter had found herself staring across the dimly lit lot at. The smile he wore suggested he was happy to see her, but given their last encounter, she doubted that was true.

"What are you doing here Greyson?" Lexi yells across the container she and Tony are using for cover at the man.

"You know him?" Stark glances to the girl.

"Here for you love," Greyson voice carries across the dark lot, "Did you miss me?"

Lexi drops her head while Stark gives her a disapproving glare as Steve's voice comes across their coms, "What does he want with you Wilson?"

"Unfinished business," she replies vaguely.

"Arms dealer…really?" Stark says, the look of a displeased father crossing his face.

"He's not an arms dealer," she corrects him, "he's a hunter…or a Men of Letters, I don't even know anymore."

"Men of what now?" Tony questions.

"Lexi, you're outnumbered," Greyson yells, "just come with us and we'll let your friends go."

"Do they know who they're dealing with," the black-haired man smirks, "Okay, I'm going to get you to higher ground…" Tony glances around and then up, "Cap, how's that crane platform above you look?"

"All clear," he replies from his position on the container dangling between the two gantry cranes.

"I'm fine down here," Lexi begins to protest as the metal facemask closes shut on Tony's helmet.

"I know," Stark responds, "I'll feel better though if you're up there playing with magic. Rogers, cover me."

He scoops an arm around the girl, and she hears the familiar sound of the repulsor tech as they propel upward toward the top of the crane. Gunfire erupts but they move fast enough no one is able to make a shot on them. Stark drops her at the top of the crane and she can see Rogers below her, firing off rounds at various bad guys.

"Stay," Stark instructs, pointing a metal finger at her.

"I can handle myself," she retorts angrily.

"I know," he says with a grin, "do some magic tricks, take out the bad guys."

She nods her head before Stark flies off and she turns to use her powers on the two men who are rushing up the stairs of the crane, flinging them over the side of the rail.

Greyson spots Lexi atop the crane and raises the walkie talkie to his mouth, "She's alone. Take the shot, don't miss."

A man lying on top of one of the containers sights the girl in through his scope, aiming at the side of her head, before traveling down to the side of her neck and he inhales slightly before he pulls the trigger.

Lexi hears the shot, then a burning sensation on her neck, and she reaches up quickly, expecting to feel blood flowing from the source of biting pain. Instead, she feels a small round metal disc, and she tries to pry it off with her fingers, but it won't budge. She tries to slip her fingernail under the edge of the disc, but it's as if it latches tighter to her skin and the pain intensifies.

"Wilson," Steve comes through her com, "you okay?"

"Yea," she replies, "they hit me with something though. It's on my neck, I can't get it off."

"What it is?" Stark questions.

She tries to use her powers to pull it off, but she doesn't feel the familiar flow of energy through her veins, similar to when she would wear the pendant Rowena had made, which could only mean one thing.

"It's a dampener of some sort, I think," she answers, a little more frantic than she would like to sound, "my powers are gone."

"I think we've been set up," Rogers voice is angry, "Wilson, get out of here."

Lexi glances down at the man whose orders she usually defies and gives him a quick nod before she turns to run down the length of the crane to the staircase. Another shot rings out and the impact to her left shoulder knocks her off balance. The next few moments happen in slow motion as she tumbles over the railing, grasping at the metal bars but failing to grab ahold of anything. Her breath catches in her throat as she free falls backward, staring up at the night sky as Tony's voice yells into her ear, "Lexi!"

He just said my name, she thinks to herself, I really am going to die. Normally the sight of millions of stars was a comfort to her, but in this fleeting moment it's bittersweet as she whispers, "I'm sorry."

Steve glances up as he hears the second shot and watches as Lexi tumbles over the side of the railing. Instinctively, he moves as far back on the container as he can in order to get a running start and he leaps from the edge, diving after the hunter.

The throbbing pain in her shoulder is excruciating as a brute force hits her from the left and her eyes clench shut pain, but she's no longer falling alone. Lexi can feel the shield strapped to the arm that's around her back as she hears Steve voice not only beside her, but echoing in her ear, "I've got her. Hold on."

She knows the first statement was for Tony and the second was meant for her, impulsively, she balls up like a kitten beside him as he positions himself to take the brunt of the impact from the fall. They hit the ground, while the sound of the vibranium connecting with the concrete echoes around them, jarring their bodies and she's certain she feels the ground crack underneath them.

"Shit," Tony's voice comes across their coms before the sound of metal crashing close to them causes both Lexi and Steve to glance in the direction of the noise to see the red and gold metal man skid to a stop on the ground.

Someone jerks Lexi up by her left arm and she inhales sharply from the pain in her shoulder as she clutches it with her right hand. Seeing blood on her glove as she pulls her hand away confirms it was a gunshot which knocked her from the crane. Rogers moves quickly but stops just as suddenly when the man points his gun at Wilson's temple.

"Make a move," the man says coldly, "I'll put a bullet in her skull."

"Thank you," Greyson remarks as he passes by Stark whose helmet is back and his dark eyes are glaring at the hunter menacingly.

"So, what's your deal?" Stark questions him angrily, "She said 'no' to a third date?"

Moore glances from Lexi to Tony, raising a curious eyebrow, "Oh, you don't know, you're little hero…she murdered my sister."

The look on Stark's face causes an ache in her chest and she clenches her jaw as she seethes, "You know that was Laura, I didn't have control, she did."

"But it was you who killed her," Greyson snaps and Lexi's jaw trembles as she clutches her shoulder while the man continues as two dark SUV's pull close to them, "Well as much fun as this was, we should be going. Thanks again."

The man holding the gun on Lexi grabs her and shoves her toward one of the SUV's. As the vehicles begin to pull away Tony says quietly, "F.R.I.D.A.Y. get a tracker on them now."

"Yes boss."

"What just happened?" Steve is trying to wrap his mind around the events as he approaches Stark.

"You said it, looks like we were set up," Tony explains simply.

Rogers casts an annoyed glance down at the man, "I mean, what happened to you."

"They hit me with an EMP," Stark replies, "the suit shut down before it went off, so at least it's not fried.

"What kind of technology would wipe out Wilson's powers?" Rogers questions him as he helps him to his feet.

"The disc on her neck," Stark begins, looking away from his friend as his mind races, "It has to be the source, but how did they…no one knew…"

"Tony...what?"

"I don't know how they got their hands on it," Starks says to himself, "it was only on my laptop…no shared servers…unless…"

"Tony!" Steve says his name louder, pulling the man out of his thoughts, "What was?"

"That tech," Stark glances to him reservedly, "it was my design."

Steve's shoulders drop as he stares at the man in the metal suit with disappointment and he shakes his head before turning to walk away.

Rogers doesn't speak to Tony while they board the quinjet. Once in the air, Tony turns the controls over to F.R.I.D.A.Y. after switching them to stealth mode, and he turns to around to face the man standing behind.

"I'll never understand you?" Steve gives Tony an icy stare, "You practically begged her to come to New York because of her abilities, and all the while you were developing tech to take it all away."

Stark folds his arms across his chest, frustration evident on his face, "I don't know…I have to know how things work. I've always taken things apart and put them back together… ever since I was a kid. It wasn't meant for her, just others like her."

"She trusted you Tony," the man responds, "from what I understand, she doesn't do that often."

Stark stands up, his face inches away from his friend's, and he clenches his jaw, "What can I say Cap? I worship at the altar of self-sabotage."

"What are we going to do?" Steve turns to question Tony as he paces the length of the quinjet.

"We get her back," he states quickly.

"They'll be expecting us."

Stark contemplates his words for a moment and his lips turn up in a small smirk, "We need someone they won't expect…someone they might underestimate."

Rogers tilts his head in confusion as Stark's dark eyes gleam mischievously and he continues, "I have an idea."  
~~~~~~~~~  
Lexi sits in an open conference room, her wounded shoulder freshly bandaged and her wrists are bound in black zip ties in front of her. There's an armed guard at the door watching her and she taps the toe of her boot against the leg of the table in a consistent rhythm, unsure of how long she's been contained in the room, but knowing it's been over an hour or more if she had to guess.

Faintly she hears a commotion from another part of the building and at first, she thinks she's hearing things, but the noise grows louder and closer. There is shouting, loud crashing noises, and she's been in enough fights to know what a fist fight sounds like, and that is definitely what is taking place outside. The guard looks a bit concerned by the hubbub, but he holds his position and raises his weapon, aiming at the door in case anyone tries to come through it uninvited.

The noise dies down and the door to the room flies open and Greyson enters, his nose bleeding profusely as he drags someone else into the room. He shoves the man to the floor as another guard tosses another man to the floor before slamming the door shut behind him.

"Tie them up," Greyson orders, gingerly touching his nose.

The man closest to her rolls onto his back with a sly smile on his face at, the adrenaline rush from the fight still present on his face, and Lexi drops to her knees from the chair.

"Dean," she shakes her head in confusion, "how?"

"Surprise," the green-eyed man replies, his eyes fixating on her as he props up on an elbow, while the armed guard roughly grabs Sam up placing a set of zip ties on his wrists.

Maybe it was from being shot earlier, or the near-death experience from falling nearly twenty stories to the ground, or maybe it was just being in Greyson's menacing presence, but she's never been happier to see the green-eyed man before her. Wilson gives him a small smile of relief before she leans in, placing her lips to his. She can sense his whole body tense up at the action for just a brief moment, before he relaxes, bringing one hand up to her neck and kissing her back hungrily.

"Dean," Sam's tone sounds like a warning before the guard jerks the green-eyed hunter away from the girl.

Lexi inhales slowly, as she watches the man slip zip ties on Dean's wrists. She raises her hands to her mouth, her lips and tongue are tingling and cool feeling, as if she just had a breath mint, but she also feels the familiar surge of power through her veins. Lexi tilts her head curiously at the green-eyed hunter who gives her a sly smile and a wink as he turns away from the guard, revealing the small metal disc in between his fingers, the one from her neck. He had managed to take it during their little kiss, but how? She'd tried pulling it off herself, there was no removing it.

She glances to the youngest Winchester who quickly moves his hands to his mouth, holding a finger over his lips, indicating for her to keep her new freedom secret, and she moves to sit back down in the chair she had been occupying.

"So, you're with him now," Greyson remarks as he cuts his eyes to the man beside him, "makes sense, the two of you pretending to be the good guys."

"And what are you pretending to be?" Dean questions with a smirk, "Jealous ex…or pathetic excuse of man?"

Moore's fist lands hard into the hunter's abdomen and Dean doubles over from the impact causing Lexi to jump up from the chair while Sam holds up a hand to stop her. She catches herself before she does anything reckless. "If you hurt him," she snarls at the man she once considered a friend.

"You'll what?" He questions her with an icy stare, "Kill me, just like Logan…she trusted you."

"And I trusted you!" She yells back, as she clenches her jaw before glancing past Greyson to the green-eyed man behind him.

"You should have listened to us. You screwed me," Greyson sneers, "in more ways than one."

"HEY!" Dean's voice booms from behind him and he jerks harshly against the man holding him by the arms, "That's enough!"

Greyson cuts his gaze back to the hunter for a moment before turning his attention back to Lexi, "Well, now your little boyfriend can be insurance, to make sure you cooperate."

"I thought you tagged me for that," she remarks.

"That only took away your enhanced abilities," Greyson narrows his eyes at her, "I'm not stupid."

Lexi's lips twitch in a sly smile at his remark before she questions, "Insurance for what?"

"The buyers, who should be here soon, see you're a weapon," the man states, "one that is about to make me very rich."

"You sold me?!"

"Death was an option," he replies, "but knowing you're being used, in every way that you despise, sounded much better."

Anger flashes across her face as realization sinks in and she can't hide the fearful expression on her face as she glances over to Dean.

Greyson gives her one last smirk before he exits the room and she carefully sits back down at the conference table.

"Hey," Dean says to gain her attention, concern present on his face, "are you alright?"

"Aces," she replies, then looks at the two of them curiously, "How did you get here? I thought you were in Texas?"

Neither brother responds, they only smile mischievously at her. After a few moments Sam glances over at his brother who meets his gaze with a smirk.

"You have the buyer," Sam says, almost to himself, "Good, we have Possible."

Lexi watches as the youngest Winchester gives his brother a quick nod of his head and Dean turns to Wilson and says, "We're up, little witch."

The green-eyed hunter morphs from Dean to Loki before her eyes, while Thor stands where Sam had just been and the two of them quickly take out the two-armed guards watching them.

Lexi easily snaps the zip ties from her wrists with a little magical help and she stands up staring at them in disbelief, "What the hell?"

"It was Stark's idea," Thor says as Lexi stalks towards the God of Mischief. She slams her right fist into his shoulder with only as much human force as possible.

"You ass!" She yells at him.

"Technically," he begins, not trying to hide the playful smirk on his face, "you kissed me, and I had to sell it in order to get this off without anyone noticing."

Wilson keeps her eyes narrowed at him as he offers her the small metal disc, which she plucks from between his two fingers and shoves into her pocket.

"Bad Loki," she reprimands him like a puppy, "bad!"

Lexi turns on her heel and heads for the door as Thor playfully mocks his brother as he passes him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Greyson stares at Lexi from across the open foyer of the building. She had split off from Thor and Loki upon seeing the man she knew trying to escape and chased him downstairs.

"You going to kill me with your powers too?" He snarls.

"I don't need them to kick your ass," she smirks, "we both know that, but I don't want to fight you."

"That makes one of us," he replies.

"We were friends Grey," she says quietly as he approaches her.

"We were more than that," he adds, his jaw clenching.

"I'm sorry."

"I should have seen you for the animal you really are…" Greyson says before taking a swing at her.

Lexi ducks and the two engage in a series of punches, blocks, and kicks, until Greyson sweeps her legs out from under her and pins Lexi to the floor, pulling a knife from the back of his waist band. He rears back with his right arm and before he can plunge the blade into her chest, Lexi flings him off of her and against the wall.

"There she is," Greyson sneers at her from the wall as Lexi stands up from the floor, "there's the monster I've been after."

Wilson walks slowly towards him, keeping him pinned against the wall, she flings a dagger into her right hand as she moves, while Moore continues to jab at her, "See, I've been with you Wilson, I know things others don't…I know you like what you do."

She stops moving and narrows her eyes at him as he continues, "You didn't have to tell me, I could see it in your eyes…how much you enjoyed the hunt…having that power over something, being able to take away it's life…you love that control, you crave it. Face it, Lexi, you were a sadistic monster long before you had powers, they only…"

His speech is cut off by a bright blast of energy hitting him in the chest and knocking him through the layers of sheetrock into the room on the other side of the wall.

Lexi glances over her shoulder to see Stark standing there, helmet up, palm outstretched. Rogers is a few feet behind him, both having heard the exchange between Moore and Wilson.

"I'm sorry," Stark says sarcastically, "were you going to stab him, because it didn't look like it."

"Tony," Steve reprimands him.

"Seriously Possible," Stark says as he approaches the girl, laying a metal hand on her shoulder, "we're here to take out the bad guys, not be lectured by them. Capeesh?"

She gives him a nod of her head; however, Greyson's words still echo in the back of her mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You called Loki for help?" She questions Stark once they're all back on the quinjet, and she glances over to where the trickster sits opposite of his brother.

"I figured magic was our best bet at getting that thing off of you," Stark replies, "and they would underestimate a couple of hunters like Chip and Dale who aren't magically inclined."

Lexi contemplates his statement and gives him a nod, "You have a point…it did work."

"Fooled you," Stark gives her a half smile and she knows he overheard her conversation with Loki through their coms.

She gives him an unimpressed look at his comment before she pulls the disc from her pocket and presents it to Stark, who looks at it with shame, "That thing took all your powers away?"

"Yea," she confirms, "I thought you might want to run some tests, see where it came from."

The dark-haired man drops his gaze as he runs a hand across his face roughly before saying quietly, "I know where it came from."

"Where?"

"Me."

There's a long moment of silence as Steve slowly approaches the conversation.

"You made this?" She questions almost inaudibly as she turns the disk over in her fingers.

"I'm sorry…" Tony begins, "I never meant…"

"It was my idea," Rogers interrupts him and Stark glances at him in surprise, "In case we ever encounter anyone like you, who isn't on our side."

Lexi looks from Steve to Tony with disapproval before she tosses the disc at the man with the star on his chest and states, "Dick move Rogers."

She turns, walking away from the two of them and Tony looks over to his friend, waiting until Lexi's out of earshot before saying, "You didn't have to do that."

"She respects you," Steve begins harshly, "and it was a stupid mistake, don't let it happen again."

Lexi's leaning forward, her head in her hands as she sits in one of the empty seats towards the back of the quinjet, away from everyone else. She senses someone sit down next to her, but she doesn't look up, she just simply waits for whoever it is to speak.

"If you're mad, be mad at me," Rogers says quietly so only the two of them can hear, "not at Stark."

"I'm not mad," she replies without looking up, "I mean…a little, yea…but I get it. Just do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Hold on to that design," Lexi responds looking over at him, confusion and concern in her eyes, "just in case."

He gives her a sympathetic nod of understanding before he stands up to leave her with her thoughts.

"Hey Cap."

Rogers glances back at her as she continues, "Thanks for the save today."

"We're a team Wilson," he replies with a small smile, "we look out for each other."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening

Lexi quietly makes her way into the kitchen area of the compound and isn't surprised to see the dark-haired man standing at the counter, eating ice cream from a pint container.

"Can't sleep?" She questions as she walks over and carefully hops up to sit on the counter, keeping the weight off her left shoulder.

He shakes his head as he grabs another spoon from the drawer and offers it to her, "What about you little witch?"

She just gives him a small shrug of her shoulders as she takes a small scoop of the salted caramel blondie ice cream and shoves it in her mouth.

"Please tell me it's not because of that dip shit from earlier?" He questions, looking at a notification on his phone.

"Well, you heard what he said," she says quietly as he leans against the counter beside her, "I'm not exactly hero material."

Stark laughs to himself, "And you think I am?" Lexi eases another spoonful of the ice cream into her mouth as he continues, "We all have a dark side, it's what makes us human…I dare say, it's what makes us heroes." He's trying to make her feel better and she appreciates the effort, but it's not the same.

"Did you practice that?"

"Maybe," he smirks, "and I got you a surprise."

She furrows her brow at him in confusion and he points his spoon toward the hallway. She turns her head to see what he's indicating and she's sure her heart stops for a moment. Lexi cuts her eyes back to Tony as she whispers threateningly, "If that's Loki…"

"No," Stark reassures her as he takes the spoon from her and sets the pint of ice cream down, before gingerly helping her slide off the counter, keeping as much pressure off her left shoulder as possible. He places a quick, comforting kiss in her hair before he says, "he's the real deal."

Dean closes the distance between them, and Lexi smiles sadly at him, "Hey."

"Rough day?" He questions as he pulls her into a hug.

She nods her head against his chest and winces against the pain in her shoulder, "Ow."

The green-eyed man pulls back and looks at her in concern, "What's wrong?"

"It's just a graze," she responds as Dean pulls the collar of her t-shirt to the side to see the large white bandage just inside her shoulder.

"You were shot?!" Dean looks exasperated.

"And kidnapped," Lexi says sheepishly.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" the hunter glares across to Stark who has resumed eating his ice cream.

"What?" The dark-haired man shrugs his shoulders, "We got her back."

"With a hole in her," Dean retorts.

"Oh, don't be dramatic," Tony gives him a wave of his hand, "it's just one hole, she's fine."

"Come on," Lexi grabs Dean by the arm, "I'll catch you up."

Steve passes the two of them as he makes his way into the kitchen area, giving them both a small smile and a nod as they make their way back to Lexi's room. He stops abruptly as he notices Tony eating the ice cream and he gives him an annoyed glare, "Do you have to eat it straight from the pint?"

"I pay for it," Stark remarks.

Rogers rolls his eyes as he grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator, "I see you called in the cavalry."

"She seemed a little shaken up," the dark-haired man responds, "figured she could use a familiar face."

"Good call," Steve says with a smile, "you're a pretty good mentor Tony."

"Let's not go around telling everyone okay?" Stark says sarcastically, "Training the children is your and Romanoff's job, not mine."


End file.
